Laney's Nap
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Grojband decides to take a four hour break from practicing non-stop, Laney's body finally starts failing her as she starts to fall asleep as soon as she puts down her Bass. Corey notices this and figures out a way to make her use her break time to take a well deserved nap. A Fluff filled Corney (Corey x Laney) story for you all to enjoy! Please Read & Review!


Laney's Nap

After a long day of hard rocking, Grojband finally decided to take a break and spend some well-deserved down time.

"Alright guys, we'll continue practice at 2:30 PM. You have exactly four hours to kill so enjoy it while it lasts because we'll be practicing _**HARD**_." Corey told his bandmates as they set down their instruments.

Kin & Kon decided that it would be a good idea to head out to the local park to kill their time, so they waved Corey and Laney goodbye and left from the garage.

"Guess it's just you and me Lanes." Corey said to Laney as he sat down on the couch.

Laney nodded her head and yawned, she was beyond tired and it was a miracle that she was even able to get dressed that morning without putting her clothes on inside out.

Corey noticed this and smiled gently, "Hey Lanes, are you sure you'll be able to play anymore today? You look like Trina haunted your dreams last night."

"I've just been having trouble falling asleep lately, I just can't seem to get any rest after the whole destruction of the world thing." Laney replied in a super tired tone.

Corey frowned, "You're having nightmares about the end of the world?"

"I guess you can say that, but don't worry I'll get over it soon." Laney reassured him with her signature smile.

But still, Corey wasn't convinced no matter how sweet Laney's smile was. He cared too much for her to simply ignore her sleeping troubles.

That's when he got an idea: smiling his signature devious smile he said to Laney, "Why don't you come sit by me Lanes."

Unaware of Corey's plan, Laney sat next to Corey and almost instantly started to fall asleep. But she tried her hardest to keep her eyes open.

This was exactly what Corey thought was going to happen, so he was pleased to see Laney lose her battle with her growing tired body. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and draw her near to his body.

"You don't have to fight the sleep Lanes, you need to just let it go." Corey whispered to her smiling, "You can take a nap here on the couch with me."

Laney's eyes widened, "You want me to take a nap here on the couch with you?!"

"Didn't I just say that?" Corey chuckled, "I'm not gonna do anything weird to you, I just want you to rest up so that we can have an awesome rehearsal this afternoon."

Laney's hopes died when he said that, "So you mean to tell me that that's the only reason why you want me to take a nap? For the sake of Grojband?"

Corey felt himself starting to blush a soft crimson and his heart raced faster, "Well…..There's another reason why I want you to rest up as well….."

"And that reason being…. What?" Laney asked him.

Instead of answering Laney's question, Corey thought that his feelings and his reason behind his request would better be conveyed through action as he leaned in close to her and kissed her softly on the lips. Shocking the young bassist and making her melt in his embrace.

After Corey broke the kiss, he said to her, "I want you to rest because I also care about you deeply Laney. I just want what's best for you."

Laney could hardly breathe, "Oh…. I see, that makes sense."

"You're so weird, but that's what I love about you the most Lanes. Your weirdness and my weirdness is what makes us a perfect match." Corey stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

With her heart racing and her mind numb as a jellyfish, Laney felt herself losing consciousness as her eyes started to finally betray her.

Corey knew that this would happen, so he brought her close to his body and wrapped her up in his arms as Laney finally fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams Laney." Corey whispered to her as he kissed her on her forehead.

They stayed like that for the entire four hour break, with Corey petting her hair like she was an adorable kitten and smiling as she mumbled stuff in her sleep. It truly was the perfect afternoon for a nap.


End file.
